The Golden Age of Ferelden: Tutelage
by asolitaryroseofficial
Summary: After the 5th Blight, Aedan Cousland became Warden-Commander of Ferelden as well as Prince Consort to Queen Anora. Despite being a casanova, he is willing to be a devoted husband and is pleased to give his wife the love she secretly longed for. However, Anora's experience with Cailan left her anxious in love, especially in bed. Will Aedan be able to heal Anora's wounded heart?


Anora was nervously pacing across the floor of her bedchamber as she waited for the man who was now her husband of a few hours. She felt as if the ceremony had only been moments ago, so fast the whole affair had been wrapped up and dealt with. She could barely believe she was married, _again._

The dinner that followed had calmed her nerves, and the good humor and light atmosphere had helped her forget what was to come. It had been good to find solace in the fact that despite the terrible year they all went through, despite the grisly death toll that followed the battle of Denerim, life still went on, and trivial affairs such as weddings would always be. _Though a royal wedding is by no mean trivial_ , she thought with dry amusement.

But wedding meant bedding, and that was something Anora had not wished to dwell upon. Now that she was waiting for her husband wearing nothing but a light nightgown, she felt her anxiety coming back in full swing. In one exasperated sigh, she stopped at her vanity and reached for the cup of wine she had brought with her. Swallowing its content in one long gulp, she put the empty cup down, hand shaking. Anora scowled, mentally berating herself for the display of weakness.

 _Come on, Anora, you've done this before. This is nothing new._

But it was, Maker, it was, and everything was different now, and she had to admit her new husband was quite intimidating. Born in one of the most ancient noble line in Ferelden, defeater of the Blight, killer of the Archdemon… The resume was impressive. And, if she was to believe the rumors, quite the charmer with the fair sex. Would it be Cailan all over again? She didn't know if she had it in her to bear with another unfaithful king. At least Cailan had let her rule, and she had been content with that. With Aedan…

What was maddening was that she truly did not know what to expect. She'd never particularly paid attention to the youngest Cousland; the years that divided them and her early betrothal to Maric's only heir only serving to increase the gap between them. With no invitation to cross it, neither of them had done so. Thus she found herself with all but little knowledge of the man, and if there was one thing Anora hated, it was uncertainty.

The storm of her thoughts was brought up short when she heard the door of her bedchamber softly closing behind the object of her worry.

She went still, and instinctively straightened up as her eyes locked with her husband's. The smile that crept across his lips didn't do much to quell her agitation, and, steeling herself, she smiled back as best as she could manage. Her mother would have been proud of the picture of poise she offered, her twitching hands the only visible sign of her unease.

Yet Aedan seemed to notice something was amiss, and the unspoken question she saw in his gaze threatened to shatter her already unsteady foundations. She went to speak, but her voice caught in her throat, and only stood, eyeing him warily.

Carefully crossing the distance between them as if she was some frightened animal _–which I am not_ , she thought fiercely– he held out his hand in a soothing gesture. "Look… _Anora_. This doesn't need to be complicated". The stress put on her name sent shivers down her spine – that damnable voice of his would be her downfall, she was certain of that. "We shared our vows today, and I want you to know I meant them. If you do not wish me to take you to bed, tonight or any other night, then I will abide by your law. I take no pleasure in forcing reluctant maidens to lie with me."

Bristling, Anora shot back, "I am no maiden, my lord. I would have thought five years of marriage would have been proof enough." She saw him flinched, and though she regretted her show of temper, there was no denying he had touched a sore point. What was she so afraid of? She had known it would come to this. If for nothing else, she still had to produce an heir. Yet she felt strangely shy in front of this young man who seemed larger than life itself, even though she was twice her elder in matters of marriage and years.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed he was now standing in front of her, waiting for her to come back to herself. When her eyes focused on him once more, the charming smile returned. "I wouldn't dare to presume, my lady."

Strangely, his light humor and easy manners relaxed her a bit, and she allowed herself to smile back, a true smile this time. His hand cupped her cheek, and she saw the shift in his gaze, his eyes darkening. She shivered, unable to suppress the thrills of pleasure that coursed through her, and averted her eyes, afraid of the intensity she could see on her husband's face and dismayed by the reaction of her treacherous body.

He leaned toward her and whispered, "Yet if you choose to deny me your bed, I must say I shall miss greatly the warmth you may offer… my Queen."

At this, Anora's legs all but threatened to give out under her. She felt his hand running across her lower back, holding her closer. His lips were now grazing her ear, and he went on, "So I have a proposal for you – I know you are fond of them. Give me tonight, and then we shall see what it is this marriage may offer. If you wish me to be your ally, your friend, then that is all what I shall be." At this, he pressed himself even closer, the hand on her back lowering and ending its path on her rear, squeezing lightly. "But I am willing to be so much more, and I don't think you'll find me lacking in that particular aspect."

Suddenly, he stepped back, and Anora was left breathless and trembling, thoughts scattered to the four winds. Somewhere along the way she had closed her eyes, and as she slowly came back to herself, her gaze fell on her husband, watching her, waiting for her answer. She was grateful he wasn't touching her anymore, for she didn't think she could have formed a coherent thought if his voice and his hands enfolded her as they did moments ago.

Not that she needed long to ponder.

"I agree to this proposal.", she said softly.

As soon as the words left her lips, the smile that had disappeared from his face as he'd let her take in the terms of his offer came back, and in a voice lower than she had ever heard him use before, he said, "Then by all means, let us begin."

* * *

Crossing the distance he had deliberately kept between them, he went to cup her cheek again, and had she not been watching him carefully, she would have missed the sparkle of tenderness that briefly flickered in his eyes, so quick lust was to fill them. He leaned toward her, and her mouth opened of its own volition.

Then his lips tasted hers, and Anora could barely _think_ anymore. He smelled of spices and wine and male assurance. She felt his hand on her rear again, pulling her closer to him, and she let herself melt in his arms. The kiss soon became more demanding, and when his tongue began coaxing her lower lip, licking it softly, she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her throat. The sound seemed to set her husband's blood aflame, and he pressed even more firmly into her.

The violence of the emotions he was awakening in her both frightened and elated her. Her fear of the actual bedding and –most of all– of her husband's certain disappointment once he'd find out how little Anora enjoyed her conjugal duties, were momentarily forgotten in the midst of his passionate kiss.

A low growl resonated in her husband's chest, and she suddenly felt his hand on her breast, tracing slow circles through the fabric of her nightgown. The garment was so thin that it did little to dull his touch – if anything, if was even more arousing. Her nipple soon hardened under his expert ministration, and her hand flew to his hair in a desperate attempt to keep her tethered to _something_.

 _Maker_ , the rumors of his charms weren't even close to the actual truth, she thought madly as his tongue left her mouth to lavish one of her breast. He was no unseasoned youth, that much was clear, and the expert hands and lips were slowly but surely driving her to insanity.

Too soon, his mouth ceased its work, and she heard him whispered, "I want you on the bed". She stepped back, suddenly hesitant, but the feral smile on his lips, instead of threatening, was strangely exhilarating – a promise of the pleasures that had yet to come. Nodding softly, Anora sat on the edge of the mattress, looking up expectantly, her head slightly tilted back.

She barely had time to notice the unabashed desire storming in Aedan's eyes when his mouth was on hers again, gently pushing her until her back was pressed against the bed.

Anora followed willingly enough, and met him with every twist of her tongue. The heat that was gathering in her lower abdomen was both delightfully excruciating and painfully enjoyable, and the more she lost herself into the kiss, the less she could restrain the soft moans of pleasure that escaped her lips.

The hand that was on her breast had returned to its earlier task. When it pinched her nipple, she gasped in his mouth, more in surprise than in any real pain.

She realized he was deliberately taking his time, carefully eliciting every bit of response he could get from her, learning her body and her weak spots, genuinely trying to please her. Even Cailan, enthusiastic lover as he had been, had never managed to give rise to such raw need in her. Her sex was pulsing with unanswered lust, and when Aedan went down, inch by inch, tasting the skin here and there –ear, neck, shoulder,breast, belly– she almost sighed in release.

The tongue that had lavished her breast had dampened the fabric she wore, and Anora could feel it sticking to her nipple, shaping the contours of the pink patch that lay underneath. The nightgown did little to cover her shapes anyway, and she felt more exposed than if she had been naked.

Through eyelids almost entirely closed in desire, she saw Aedan's eyes falling on her breast, darkening instantly. Again, that low growl, almost predatory, and she felt him slid down, kneeling in front of her at the end of the bed. He was gently tugging at her nightgown, pulling it up. Once it reached her belly, he kissed her navel, tongue flicking in, and she instinctively bucked, whimpering.

From there, he left a trail of kisses, patiently heading to the apex of her thighs. Soon, her smallclothes were discarded, forgotten, and Anora exhaled a shaky sigh, unsure of what was to come. He paused, then bent and bowed his head to put his mouth…

 _He isn't going to… no. Oh!_ She arched, startled, and one of her hands flew to his hair, legs reflectively tightening around his head. Her eyes wide open, she gasped, and tried to push him away, but the initial shock quickly gave way to unbelievable bliss, and she could only lay where she was, one hand griping his scalp while the other clutched at the sheets.

Then waves after waves of pleasure began to wash over her, and it soon became impossible to remain silent. His mouth and tongue were probing, sucking, _licking_ places Cailan never dared to go, and when he slid one, then two fingers inside her, she had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming.

His tongue flickered across the sensitive bud, and his mouth soon followed, lips toying with her and bringing her near the very edge of her control. It wasn't long before the rhythm of his fingers combined with his expert mouth sent her over. She cried out as she felt her inner muscles clenched in a last but more powerful wave, and collapsed on the mattress, breathing ragged, heart beating madly.

Aedan was licking his lips, chin glistening suspiciously. He was chuckling, the _bastard_ , but then, Anora was feeling strangely euphoric herself, and she thought she could forgive the smug look on his face. It _had_ been rather… enjoyable.

"I see I am not the only one enjoying this.", he said, voice ringing with laughter and desire.

The stars that had come with her orgasm were slowly receding from her vision, and Anora began to come back to her senses. Aedan was back on the bed beside her, propped on one elbow, tracing feather-light circles on her stomach.

"Don't be too full of yourself", she chided lightly, a little bubble of laugh accompanying her words. In truth, he had every reason to boast, but she'd be damned if she'd admit it.

"Out of curiosity, did Cailan ever…" He stopped mid-through, unsure if the topic was safe enough to discuss. Anora sighed, uneasy, and answered cautiously, "Cailan wasn't really patient when it came to sex, really. When he realized I wasn't much receptive to what he was doing, he went to seek his pleasures elsewhere. I've never really been… particularly enthralled by the act, I must say."

At this, Aedan scoffed. "Rubbish! It's only a matter of listening to your partner and not rushing to your own finish, really." The saucy grin was back on his face, and he added, "And I saw how receptive you could be just moment ago."

Anora blushed, and her husband leaned toward her, whispering in her ear, "And I'm not even halfway done with you yet, my Queen."

His mouth was back on hers, and his fingers, from her stomach, drifted downwards. Before she even realized what he was doing, they were gently but firmly probing the sensitive nub.

When her hand went to pull him closer, she realized he was still fully clothed. Frowning, she broke the kiss, and Aedan pulled back, surprise painting his face.

 _Two can play at this game_ , she thought. "It occurs to me you have entirely too much clothing on… husband." A seductive smile on her lips, she sat up on her knees, and busied herself with the task of removing his shirt. He had changed before coming to her, for which she was grateful, as she didn't think she'd had the patience to undo the complicated garment he had worn for the wedding ceremony.

Soon enough, the shirt was discarded, and nothing prevented her from admiring the rippling muscles of his torso, and the fluid movement of his chest rising with every breath he took. He was every bit of the warrior she knew him to be, and where Cailan had been all sheer force, Aedan was lithe and grace entirely. Which wasn't an unpleasant change…

Lost in her contemplation, Anora didn't notice she was licking her lips until she heard him chuckle.

"Like what you see, hmm?"

She couldn't suppress her smile, and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Honestly, Aedan, you're insufferable."

"Ah, but I'm your insufferable husband, which changes everything", he added, voice darkening in lustful tones. "I am all yours, my Queen. Dispose of me as you wish". The wink wasn't lost on her, and she pouted at him, the corners of her mouth irresistibly tugging upwards.

The bulge in his pant was beginning to be quite noticeable, and Anora marveled at his control _. Time to test its limits_ then, she thought smugly.

It was strange, being with a different man, whose body and attitude were so at odds with her previous husband's. She had thought Cailan would be the only man she would ever know. Yet here she was, with this new husband of hers who was so determined to please her, and maybe – just maybe – who truly meant what he said? She had been young when she had wed, and she had learned that kings were hardly faithful –Theirin kings, anyway. It had hurt, and it had been a hard lesson to learn for a girl who thought her best friend could also be the lover she dreamed of. She had steeled herself ever since.

With Aedan –she felt vulnerable again. His easy charms, his eagerness, his respect, were worming their way into her heart and slowly eroding the armor she had donned around it to protect herself. She felt as if she was on the threshold of an opening of some sort, but of what, to where, she had no idea.

He was meeting her halfway. The least she could do was crossing the remaining space between them.

Expelling a breath, she willed her mind to focus on the task at hand. Aedan was watching her, an eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. Answering in kind, she reached for him. She took her time, hands roaming over his chest, pinching, licking and stroking in turn. As Aedan hummed in contentment, she marveled at the softness of his skin and its silky texture. But for a few scars here and there, it was utterly smooth, and Anora let herself caress him at her heart's content.

When her hand brushed along his crotch, she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Encouraged, she cupped him through the fabric, stroking and squeezing lightly. He bucked under her, gasping, and when she undid the laces of his breeches, she was pleased to see he was already fully erect. She closed her hand around his length, lowering his smallclothes to get full access to the area of her interest, and began stroking him, patiently increasing the rhythm of her caresses.

Aedan tried to lay still under her touch, but soon began thrusting in her hand along with the pace she had set. She raised her gaze, and the sight of him, gripping the sheets, teeth gritted in silent ecstasy, sent a flush of warmth to her nether regions. What if she…

Bowing her head, acting on instinct lest she lose the nerve, she took him into her mouth. The shocked gasp coming from the other side of the bed was very satisfying, and she began playing along his length with her tongue, sucking and licking in turn. When a particularly vigorous suck combined with a caress on his balls earned her a moan and another buck, she couldn't quite suppress a smirk.

Seeing the young man so lost in his pleasure, hearing the sound that left his lips, feeling him struggling to keep from thrusting into her mouth, was incredibly arousing. She had thought to quickly undo him, but instead, it was she who could barely restrain from stopping everything and get to the final stage.

As it turned out, she didn't need to. Aedan abruptly sat up and took her by the shoulders, stopping the movements of her mouth on his cock, and swiftly swapped places, his lips devouring hers in a hungry, demanding kiss. Anora readily opened her legs, and braced herself for what was soon to follow.

Revenge was a dish best served cold. As Anora had done moments ago, Aedan toyed with her and refused to give her the release she was desperately longing for. He rubbed his length along her folds, teasing her with just the tip of his cock brushing oh-so softly on her clit, yet still he refused to enter her.

Anora let out a groan of frustration, and her husband chuckled in response.

"It seems my lady is getting quite impatient. Tell me what you want, and I shall give it to you.", he whispered in her ear, all the while dropping kisses on the soft skin offered to him.

Anora whimpered under the caresses, and managed to rasp in an unsteady voice; "I– ah! I want… oh Maker!" She arched her back, her hand roaming freely over his, pulling him to her, looking for more closure, more friction, more _anything_. Her last coherent thoughts deserted her when his mouth claimed hers.

"Tell me what you want", he panted as they both gasped for breath, seemingly as shaken by their embrace as she was. More roughly, he tightened his arms around her and he added, "Tell me!"

It was both an order and a plea, and it touched a string in her heart she hadn't thought would sing again. She answered in a moan, voice caught in a half-form sob, "You! Maker forgive me, you inside me!"

It was all the encouragement Aedan needed. He positioned himself between her thighs, and inch by inch, made his way into the core of her heat. Anora hissed in discomfort as he entered her, despite the care and the restraint he managed to display. It had been too long since she had been with a man, and the months of solitude were making themselves known. It was nothing compared to the pain she had felt when she had lost her maidenhead, but the throbbing ache was there nonetheless. The fact that he was also bigger than Cailan didn't help, and Anora gritted her teeth, waiting for the pain to abate.

Aedan had noticed her distress, and was thrusting with care, slowly entering her, giving her time to adjust. His eyes locked with hers, and Anora had the feeling had she said one word to stop everything, he would have listened and withdrew, no matter how aroused he was.

She had no wish to stop though, and the evidence of his arousal was buried deep between her thighs and would stay there for as long as it took.

With friction came more wetness, and Anora began to feel the familiar pressure building in her lower abdomen. With every thrust, a quiet moan escaped her lips now, and the young man soon noticed the change in her demeanor. He leaned toward her, catching her lips in a brief kiss, then grazed the skin of her neck before flickering his tongue where neck and shoulder met. Anora tightened her arms around him, and gasped when the flickering touch became a bite. She answered with a bite of her own, and was rewarded with a low rumble rippling from her husband's chest.

When she drew up her knees, bringing her feet to rest on his lower back, she was surprised with the change of angle, and suddenly the feeling of his cock inside her became even more pleasant and urging. She began to actively meet his thrusts, rushing for an end, anything to assuage the flames of desire roaring in her. They were moving in unison now, gasps and moans of pleasure the only sounds filling the room.

All of a sudden Aedan's rhythm faltered and he rolled on his back, bringing her with him. Startled, Anora cried out in surprise, and found herself straddling his hips, hands on his chest in an attempt to brace herself following the unexpected change of position.

"What are you…?! Aedan!"

Anora had to marvel at the mastery of the move, for he was still sheathed inside her despite their acrobatics. She gaped at him, at a loss for words.

"I want you to try it this way. You'll see." He was smirking, but she could see from the tension in his shoulders as well as from, well, the throbbing member pulsing inside her, that he was very much walking on a thin line. If this was a battle of stamina, she wasn't sure she would win it… but neither would he.

Dumbfounded, yet curious, she nodded her agreement. _Truly, this boy is full of surprises._

In all their encounters, Cailan had been the one leading the dance, and that usually meant him on top doing… well, whatever he was doing, and she trying to feel something, _anything_. She had thought at the time that sex wasn't really her thing. Despite all of Cailan's ministrations, she couldn't see what all the fuss was about. It could be pleasant, that was true, but really, she didn't understand why people made such a big deal out of it.

But now, confronted with the emotions Aedan was giving birth to, the pleasure she had enjoyed just moments ago, this feeling of urgency and lust and need that she knew gathered in her belly under his touch, his mouth, his tongue… it changed everything.

She expelled a breath, steeling herself, and began to move, awkwardly at first. Aedan's hands were roaming over her body, massaging skin here and there. She felt bare under his gaze, her whole body exposed to his hungry eyes. And hungry they were, Maker; the desire she could see in them made her shiver with anticipation.

She shifted uneasily, trying to find the right angle and determine how to properly move. When she bent slightly, the change in the angle made them both gasp and Aedan's hands flew to her hips, holding on to her as if for dear life. She began to rock herself on his cock, and, her hands on his chest, balancing her weight, she looked for the desired friction.

The sight of him so enthralled in his own pleasure, eyelids half-closed and quiet moans escaping his lips, was peeling away the last remnants of the armor surrounding her heart. She'd never seen him so vulnerable, so open, and the realization that he trusted her and respected her enough to put himself in her power, to let her decide of the pace of their embrace, sent a wave of warmth through her. Not even Cailan, golden, handsome, dashing Cailan, had ever displayed such trust and attention.

She was rocking faster and faster now, chasing after the heat that had begun to build in her belly once more. Aedan was gasping with every move of her hips, and she herself could not suppress the whimpers leaving her mouth. Then she shifted again and his cock touched a spot in her that made her cried out, surprise mingling with intense pleasure. Every thrust sent thrills of rapture throughout her entire body, and if Anora had had any thought of remaining quiet it was long forgotten in the midst of her felicity. When his fingers began tracing circles on her nub, their movement accompanying her rocking, the pressure that had gathered in her lower abdomen became unbearable, and she arched her back under the excruciating bliss, shying away from the response he was eliciting in her.

Suddenly the hands on her hips tightened their grasp, and Aedan bucked more roughly before crying out incoherently, spending himself inside her. His fingers were still steadily working her clit, and it wasn't long until she reached her own finish and joined him in a shared release. They hold still for a few moments, both of them panting hard, before Anora collapsed on his chest, her body still connected to his.

Her mind was blissfully blank, the haze of her release an enjoyable reprieve from the usual storm of her thoughts. Aedan nuzzled her neck, dropping soft kisses and murmurs of appreciation. She felt absolutely glorious.

She was slowly falling asleep, coiled in the comfort of his arms, when she heard him whisper tenderly, "I guess this little proposal of mine worked out for the best, hmm?"

Smiling, she lifted up her head and leaned to kiss him, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Hush, my Prince."

* * *

Aedan had awoken at dawn, unable to shake off his military habits even after months spent in the comfort of a royal life. He had slept soundly, and had been pleased to discover upon waking that no horrible nightmares or darkspawn screams had tampered with his night. A result of the activity he had engaged prior to sleeping, or the death of the Archdemon? He had no idea, so he didn't dwell upon the thought.

As he trailed down the corridor to the larder, a smile crept upon his lips, as if summoned by some secret thought of his. As he reached his destination, he was not surprised to see Alistair discreetly sneaking in – well, as discreetly as Alistair could manage, which wasn't much. Trailing after his friend, he pushed open the door and greeted him.

"Well, if it isn't our new Constable of the Grey! Already raiding the Crown's larder, I see? You know this little cheese obsession of yours is going to be the ruin of me," he jested, laughing openly.

Alistair jumped in surprise and had the grace to look guilty until an unabashed grin painted his face. "We all have our weak spots, my friend. Mine is through my stomach, you know that."

As Aedan sat himself on the bench and helped himself with a loaf of bread and cheese, his friend got remarkably smug, and asked in what he thought was his political voice, when really it was only Alistair trying to be mysterious, "Soooo… how about last night? I see you're still in one piece, that's good. I think."

Resisting the urge to smile, Aedan shot back, "Do you really want to talk about me and Anora having sex, Alistair? Because if you must know, it was one of the most delightful nights I've had. Anora proved herself to be… quite the quick learner."

Alistair's ears reddened instantly and he fumbled, "Okay, you're right, on second thoughts I don't want to know. I'll stop talking now."

The rest of the snack was spent chatting about Ferelden's future and sharing plans for the rebuilding of the Fereldan Grey Wardens, both subjects comfortable enough for Alistair to discuss without blushing. As they were attacking their third cheese, the door cracked behind them and Anora came in, eyes narrowing as she took in the scene offered to her.

"Ah, here you are husband. May I remind you of the council meeting this morning? You'll need to dress accordingly."

Turning to Alistair, she greeted him a little more warmly than usual. "Hello to you, Warden-Constable. I trust there will still be some kind of food for me to break my fast, hmm?"

Once more, Alistair blushed slightly, and a boyish grin crept upon his face, "Of course, your Majesty."

Aedan had turned to greet her, and as she got nearer, took her hand and placed a small kiss upon her knuckles. The corner of her mouth tugged upwards, and she answered in a slight squeeze. She then leaned forward so that her mouth was grazing his ear, and whispered, "Do not tarry. In order to dress up, you first need to… undress. If you get what I mean."

Aedan cocked an eyebrow at her, and barely managed to restrain the appreciative hum that threatened to vibrate though his chest. As his wife left the room, he turned back to face Alistair, who wore a curious mix of genuine surprise and wariness upon his face.

"Is… it just me, or does the Queen seem different today? What did you do to her, Aedan? No, no don't answer that."

Aedan laughed out loud, and answered as he got up, "You'll excuse me, my friend. It seems I have… other duties to attend to."


End file.
